


Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Podfic Available, Song Lyric Title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from Jonathan David by Belle & Sebastian.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Jonathan David by Belle & Sebastian.

Imladris was not the place for it.

The road was too long, too hard. The half-flings needed our strength. Boromir had to carry Frodo down Caradhras in the end. The road was too perilous for trysts.

And Moria too dark.

And Lothlorien too open.

Isildur and Anarion stared down at me and warned me from my path. But in vain.

I stared at him in the firelight, and waited.

I waited too long. There will be no silver trumpets for Boromir. There will only be a watery grave and the eternal roar of Rauros Falls, until the end of days.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: It's Not Like We'll Be Parted; It's Not Like We'll Never Know Love [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362880) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
